Mi mundo
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Trent debe demostrárselo de alguna manera, no se dejaría manejar por el miedo, aunque ella ya no es suya, el siempre seguiría siendo de ella.   Trent/Gwen/Duncan


_Bueno, aqui traigo un fic dedicado a Trent y sus reacciones a la pareja DuncanGwen XD En realidad, Me encanta el DxG, pero siempre es divertido plantear algunas reacciones, sobre todo si es alguien profundo como Trent :)_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

_**The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel**_  
_**Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here**_

_**(El hombre más rápido del mundo, el sueño más rápido al volante**_  
_**Nadie quiere estar solo, así como llegue aquí)**_

Me metí en este lio, en algo en lo que antes jamás hubiese querido estar. ¿Cómo enamorarse… no… seguir enamorado de alguien que le pertenecía a alguien mas? Cada vez que la veía, seguía sintiendo mis latidos acelerarse, algo de rabia se abría en mi interior, y no podia hacer nada, porque ya no era mía.

**-¿Estas bien Trent?-** Pregunto ella, habíamos quedado en buenos términos. Pero siempre me hacia la misma pregunta, y no me extrañaba, si actuaba de forma rara.

**-Si-** Dije, fingiendo una sonrisa, ella alzo una ceja y pude ver a Duncan acercándose. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, tenia la misma mirada que yo tuve con ella, que seguía teniendo. Entonces ¿Por qué me meto en una situación asi?

_**When I look at you, I see him staring through****  
****Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you**_

_**(Cuando te miro, lo miro fijamente a el a través de ti****  
****Despierto y sonrió porque el ha estado dentro de ti)**_

Nunca me sentí tan miserable al verte feliz. Y podrá sonar egoísta, pero crei que solo YO te podría poner feliz, y sin embargo no te digo nada. ¿Tengo derecho a decirte algo? El esta mas cerca de ti de lo que yo pude estar, Duncan, comparte mas cosas contigo en este tiempo de lo que yo podría haber compartido toda una vida.

Siempre te sonrió, no quiero herirte, se que me puse como un tonto al final. ¿Me culpas? siempre que te veo, ahí esta el.

_**Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?****  
****Is he everything to you?**_

_**(¿Es él todas las cosas en las que me trataste de cambiar?****  
****¿Es todo para ti?)**_

Recuerdos. A veces uno quiere arrancárselos de la cabeza, o darse golpes para olvidar, pero siguen ahí. Tu eres todo para mi, y el es todo para ti. Sigo enamorado de ti. Los veo desde lejos, tu corres y el te persigue, con su estúpida sonrisa traviesa.

Estoy consiente de que mi rabia hacia el solo se debe a ti, no podría dedicar mi rabia a ti, así que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Al correr se detuvo y me observo, no estaba lo suficientemente bien escondido, solo abres tus ojos como platos. **-¿Viste algo Solecito?-** pregunto el punk.

-**No… esta bien, ¡vamos!- **Volvieron a su juego extraño ¿Lo habia dicho para que Duncan no pelease conmigo por "espiarlos"? O simplemente no me vio. No, me vio, estoy seguro.

_**Does he make you high, make you real?****  
****Does he make you cry? Does he k****now the way you feel?****  
****Love is all around you, your universe is full****  
****But in my world, there is only you**_

_**¿Te hace más alta? ¿Te hace real?****  
****¿Te hace llorar? ¿Sabe lo que sientes?****  
****El amor esta a tu alrededor, tu universo esta lleno,****  
****pero en mi mundo solo estas tu**_

¿El te hace sentir lo que tu me hacías sentir a mi? Ya te parecía extraño, que te espiase solo te asustaría más. Pero no puedo hacer mas nada, eres lo único que pienso. Me encierro en mi habitación, no quiero hablar con nadie. ¿Le importas tanto a el como tu me importas a mi? Eres mi oxigeno, mi vida, y me odio por no superarte.

¿Te hace llorar cuando piensa en alguien más?

Debo superarte.

_**I can still find the smell****  
****On my clothes and skin**_

_**(Todavía puedo sentir el olor****  
****En mi ropa y piel)**_

Me hundía entre nuestros recuerdos siempre. ¿Cómo superarte? Esa era la pregunta. Pensé quemar todas nuestras pertenencias, pero dolía demasiado.

Quizá tenia la pequeña esperanza de que volverías conmigo.

_**I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him****  
****Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?****  
****Tell me does he…**_

_**(Todavía puedo ver tu rostro cuando estas durmiendo a su lado****  
****¿Es el todas las cosas en las que tratas de cambiarme?****  
****Dime el…)**_

Los celos me mataban, y sentía que debía ir a verte. Iba a ir a verte. Nada mas podia importar que eso, si queria que las cosas pasasen, debía ir. Debía hablarle, entender todo. Aun si pensase que estoy más loco. Me traería millones de problemas, lo se… ¿Y que mas da? No quiero estar condenado a ti…

_**I've had enough of fears, you let them out****  
****Now I wrap myself around you****  
****Like a blanket full of doubt****  
****He's your everything**_

_**(He tenido suficiente de miedos, tú los eliminaste****  
****Ahora me abrigo alrededor de ti****  
****Como una manta llena de dudas****  
****El es tu todo)****  
**_  
Corro hacia tu casa, tu me hiciste preso. Todo lo que me diste me hizo depender de ti. Cuelgo de ti como una marioneta, me es necesario que lo sepas todo. Debe parar esto, debo ser independiente, DEBES saber todo lo que pienso.

No quiero que me odies después de esto, es un riesgo que tomare.

Toque tu puerta como un desesperado, y después rece porque tu madre no estuviese. Me abriste la puerta, y diste un pequeño "oh" sorprendido. Tenías puesta tu pijama negra y trate de ignorar lo linda que te veías.

Me dejaste pasar sin muchas preguntas, quizá por como me veía. **-¿Qué sucede?-** Pregunto ella un poco asustada. Podia cantarle, tocarle la guitarra, ahora me atemorizaba el hecho de decirle. Justo en el momento.

Pero no podia dejarme controlar mas por los miedos.

_**You make me high! You make me real!****  
****You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel****  
****Love is all around you, your universe is full****  
****But in my world, there is only you.**_

_**¡Tú me haces alto!, ¡Tú me haces real!  
¡Tú me haces llorar!, ahora sabes lo que siento  
El amor esta a tu alrededor, tu universo esta lleno,****  
pero en mi mundo, solo eres tu.**_

Prácticamente se lo grite, todo lo que sentía. Y la vi asustada, tenia miedo, de que nuestra amistad terminase por otra de mis locuras. Era un riesgo mas…

**-Te amo-** Le dije, ya sin aliento.

Duncan salió de la habitación, nuestras miradas se encontraron, el silencio se hizo pesado, y ninguno advirtió cuando ella se encerró en su habitación. Hice un desastre, pero ahora ella lo sabía.


End file.
